I Don't Care if it's Your Birthday!
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: HaruZuke. There's not much more that can be said... You should read it though! 8D


"Where is that Bubuzuke woman?!"

A demanding question that was often shouted several times per day escaped the blonde's lips as she followed it with a stomp of her foot. Honestly, the Kaichou really should focus more on adhering to her presidential duties! Especially during this time of year! In the winter, there tended to be more complications than usual, such as sickness, vacations, and snow. The students, in Haruka's opinion, needed proper guidance. Not that she didn't find herself capable of giving said guidance; it just wasn't her place to dish it out.

"Oh. She probably won't show today." Yukino informed her in a soft voice, preparing for her ears to receive harsh punishment for it. The brunette had been typing away at her usual pace on the small laptop, going through files of those ill and what they are being treated with before she had tuned in on the Executive Committee Leader's yelling. Over time, she had gotten the habit of completely ignoring some of her rants, only taking notice of verbal errors.

"WHAT?!" One would be a complete idiot to assume that she could shout no louder. It seems as though she is constantly breaking new records on what octaves the voice can take on. Yet people like Yukino considered it to be one of her many charms.

"Today is her birthday, Haruka-san." Reito spoke while taking a long sip from his steaming mug of earl grey tea. He sat the farthest away from the two, enjoying the space and serenity. His black hair was well combed and a thick, dark scarf was wrapped around his neck as he huddled against himself to conserve warmth. It was far too cold for his liking, but he'd smile nonetheless.

"…That is no excuse! I'm going to go see her and bring her back this infant!" She barked before storming out the door, practically marching down the hallway, her thin white scarf wafting in the breeze she had caused.

"That's instant- oh never mind…" The mousy girl mumbled before sending her a worried gaze, then retreating back to her work. She would have loved to accompany her, but she hadn't the guts to confront Shizuru in her own home.

As she crusaded down the crowded hallways, people began to part out of fear, allowing her to pass by without problem. This was per usual, for Haruka had a way of getting people to do what she wanted. And that was the straight forward route: sheer force.

Emerging from the main building, she made her way towards the apartment complex where the Kaichou resided. Little flakes of snow sailed down from the sky, easily being manipulated by the cool wind, sending them in many directions. This bothered the blonde, if only a little, as she blew the wet creation from off of her nose with a huff and a fearsome indigo gaze.

'_Birthday or not, she can't just skip out on her duties! I won't allow it!'_

Ever head-strong and serious, Haruka simply could not look past her behavior. For too long had she been running off to play in the garden rather than attend meetings or enforce rules. Quite frankly, the committee leader had had enough, and while she was retrieving her, she might as well let her know.

After questioning the clerk at the office desk inside, she was given which room number was Shizuru's. Surprisingly, it was on the first floor, which meant that she would have to stand out in the snow while waiting for her.

Once the room was found, Haruka stood before the door, fighting back a shiver or two from the weather. With a firm knock, she waited for her answer.

"Ara, Haruka-san! What a pleasant surprise!" The brunette seemed quite giddy to see her at her doorstep. In fact, before the blonde could speak, she was yanked into the room, the door closing behind her with a soft 'thud'.

"Come, please take a seat. There is tea and cakes."

As she spoke, she was strolling into the kitchen, for reasons unknown. Kicking off her army type boots and leaving them by the door, Haruka shook off some of the water that had clung to her blazer before taking a seat on one of the sofas in the living area.

Why was she here again?

…

Oh yes, right.

"Bubuzuke! You don't have time to be lollybagging! We have work to do!" Just as she was rising out of the plush chair to march over to her, Shizuru reappeared with a small, slightly amused, smile.

"Does Haruka-san truly believe that I will be willing to work today?" She asked her in her Kyoto-ben, each word accompanied by a thick accent. Taking a seat on the other sofa, Shizuru crossed one leg over the other and reached for a cup of tea. Once it was in her grasp, she brought it to her lips, her gaze drifting up to Haruka, giving her another sly smile before tilting the cup upwards for a sip.

That calm demeanor of hers caused the blonde to grit her teeth and straighten her posture, refusing to sit down once more. "I don't care whether you're willing to or not, you're going!"

This caused the brunette to send her a pout of sorts. "Even though it's my birthday? I never knew Haruka-san was so cruel."

"I am not I-"

"What did Haruka-san get me then?" She interrupted, rubies eyes carefully examining her for the desired reaction. She herself gave off the appearance of an eager child, begging if they could open just one gift before Christmas.

For a brief moment, Haruka had forgotten that on one's birthday, you're supposed to give them a congratulatory gift for still living. Or something along those lines. Baffled by the question, the blonde racked her brain for a quick idea on what to offer her.

As she attempted to work out some kind of plan, Shizuru had risen and was creeping toward her at a snail's pace. Unbeknownst to Haruka herself, she began to subconsciously step back after each one of the brunette's movements.

'_I wonder…Am I wrong for wanting this? Is it a taboo? Is it a sin or perhaps a crime? A small part of me feels as though it is, but I choose not to pay it any mind. Time and time again have I worked to gain your interest, as you have for me. Unfortunately, you are far too caught up in your ambitions to notice. So I'm afraid that I will have to be physical in order to show you.'_

'_Now that I think about it, I hardly know anything about this woman! She likes tea, but everyone knows that! I don't think there's anything I have to give that she already owns…'_

Looking up briefly, Haruka was met with Shizuru's face, which turned out to be far closer than she thought. "B-Bubuzuke, what're you doing?" She mentally cursed at her obvious stutter, something she didn't know she was capable of doing.

Shizuru, too caught up in her thoughts and Haruka's appearance from their current proximity, did not answer her. Therefore, the two stood before each other, one frozen, and the other unresponsive. Despite the cold weather, Haruka felt a droplet of sweat trail down her forehead, and sure enough, red eyes locked on and watched its journey.

"Am I allowed to pick my present?" Kyoto-ben broke the silence as crimsons flickered up to meet amethysts.

'_That's the perfect solution!'_

"I don't see why not."

And with that, insistent lips clashed with an unprepared pair. Haruka's eyes widened in disbelief, bewilderment, astonishment, every ounce of surprise imaginable! In fact, it caused her to lurch backwards, sending her against the door. Quickly spinning to face it, shaky hands fumbled to open it before she retreated out into the slush.

The utter shock of it all caused the blonde to be unable to form coherent thoughts, her mind just flashbacking over and over to the kiss. Exactly where had that come from? Was that the present that she wanted?

'_What kind of present is that?!'_

Inside the toasty apartment, Shizuru found herself slumped against the wooden door with a sigh. That was an expected reaction, but it still hurt considerably. _'If I hadn't been so selfish, I wouldn't have chased her away in such a manner…'_

'_What was that? Did she always like me like _that_? Well…she is pretty- Wait no! We're just friends! No, comrades! That's it and that's final!'_

'_I should go explain what had happened. If anything, I want us to retain our old friendship, if we even had that.'_

'_Her lips were soft…I wonder if it's because of all the tea she drinks…It was kind of…nice…' _

Pressing her two fingers against her warm lower lip, Haruka looked up at the cloudy sky before turning back to face the door. After giving it a long contemplative stare, she grasped the small knob with confidence. As she was turning it, Shizuru was pushing the door open so that she could go after Haruka, who she thought was long gone by now. Taken back by the moving object, the blonde's grip weakened, allowing the brunette more control, that which sent the door smack dab against the executive committee leader's forehead.

Hissing under her breath, the bull made distance between her and the leaving figure, her face contorted in pain. Though the damage was not much, it still stung.

"Ara! Kanin-na, are you alright?" Concealing the panic quite well, Shizuru ran to her side instantly. Once before her, she bent the girl's head down so that she could kiss the small bump forming. This caused Haruka's eyes to widen before a blush crept to her cold cheeks, that which she would deny and say it was merely the weather that caused it. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She grumbled in reply.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier, it was-"

"You need to learn how to stop being so police, Bubuzuke! You're always acting like such a bumbling idiot! There's nothing to apologize for."

"Does that mean…" Shizuru broke out into a wide and ill intended smirk as she gave the blonde her usual analytical stare. "You liked it?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Bubuzuke." She mumbled as she crossed her arms and scowled at the clutter of flakes below her.

"Is that so?" She purred while approaching her, taking delight at being the predator. Feeling her get closer, Haruka stiffened as she momentarily wondered what she would do if she would be ensnared once more.

And then it dawned on her.

Why not turn the tables and catch her before she herself gets caught?

That way, she wouldn't lose, and Haruka hates to lose. Especially to the Kaichou.

So before Shizuru could pounce, so to speak, Haruka clamped her hands down on her shoulders and pressed her lips up against hers in the most amateur of ways. Genuinely surprised by her action, Shizuru was still for a second or two before kissing her back, crimsons softening before closing. The blonde had no idea what had come over her, but her body started warming up. Thinking that it was because of Shizuru, she pressed up against her, earning a soft gasp.

Not entirely liking how Haruka was taking the lead, Shizuru wormed her tongue into her mouth. Delighted at finding more warmth, the blonde lapped at her tongue eagerly, causing both of them to shiver in pleasure. Emitting a low growl, Shizuru pushed her bust against Haruka's own, and with enough force, had her against the snow.

Yelping from the cold caused their kiss to break, but that did not stop the brunette. One hand kneading Haruka's left breast, she sat on her abdomen while leaning down to lick her neck. Flushed, Haruka squirmed before eliciting a low moan. Yet not wanting to give up, she craned her neck in order to nip Shizuru's ear. Once that was well and done, she began rolling up the maroon sweatshirt she was wearing, eager to get underneath it. But once a cool breeze had swept across her exposed stomach, Shizuru ceased all ministrations.

"Ara, Haruka-san~"

"What." She grunted, obviously displeased at how fast she had stopped.

"Despite how much I enjoy your cooperation, I'm afraid that we cannot do this outside."

Nonetheless, Shizuru still cuddled up to her, her cheek rubbing against Haruka's in an up and down motion.

And that's when it hit her.

"Here."

This caused the serpent to look down at her curiously. What Haruka was handing her was her Fuuka Armband.

"I'm only giving it to you because I have extras and it wouldn't burden me!" She insisted as she gently laid it in Shizuru's palm.

With a wide smile, the brunette held it up to her cheek.

"I'm honored to have it, thank you."

* * *

Authors Notes:

D; I didn't like it very much. Scratch that, at all. I would've enjoyed it more if I gave it more time instead of rushing to have it posted before the end of the day.

* * *

OMAKE:

Haruka: What do you mean you can't give me another one?!

Random Person: P-please understand that the Executive Committee Leader is only given one armband, that which is passed down from the one before them. There are no spares.

Haruka: You will give me another one, this INSTANT!

Random Person: ; A; Y-yes ma'am!

Haruka: Stupid diligent.


End file.
